


Fury of the Sun

by wegglebots



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegglebots/pseuds/wegglebots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun Bak knows who she is. She’s always known. She’s fury made incarnate, and sometimes her own wrath burns her whole. </p><p>__________</p><p>(A little something about Sun Bak from Sense8 because she’s my favorite and my favorite gets all my love. Also I’m sorry if you hate the title. It stays. Also also, some spoilers for season 1.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury of the Sun

__________

Sun Bak was only seven when she beat up her next door neighbor. She stood over his quivering body, blood in his mouth and tears streaming down his eyes. He whimpered and moaned and begged her to stop.

He begged her to stop but her fists were shaking and heavy, and they descended upon him like the wrath of god itself. Her brother stood to the side, mortified but also awestruck, caught between crying and cheering her on. 

When the family bodyguards finally came to tear her away from her prey, she saw her brother in the corner of her eye, telling their father how much he tried to make her stop. 

It was his fault she had to beat up the poor boy. Her brother asked for her help. Her brother asked for saving. Her brother asked for blood.

And now, their father looks at Sun with disgust, while her brother stands behind him, somehow innocent. 

___________

Sun’s sitting alone in her cell when she suddenly feels that she isn’t. 

“Sun! How are you? Having a good day I hope, because I’ve got this feeling - that today’s gonna be a great day!” says the one whom Sun thinks smiles too much. Capheus. 

And Capheus goes on, laughing and blubbering about Van Damme, while Sun listens halfheartedly, expecting him to call on her within the next thirty minutes to beat up another small army. 

Only, when he does call on her, it’s to watch Van Damme movies on his living room couch. 

___________

Sun Bak was 14 when she learned of the depth of her rage. 

Her master tells her that strength comes not from rage, but from calm. But Sun doesn’t understand, doesn’t believe. Her punches were always the hardest when she was angry. 

Her master tells her that there is strength in calmness. That raging winds could never hope to knock mountains down. He swats her shaking arms, her weak legs. He makes her hold the position for as long as she could. 

It is then that Sun looks within, sees for the first time the boiling pot of pure undiluted anger raging away within. Calm, she tells herself, she must be calm.

And instead of the rage going away, leaking out like unbearable steam, she finds the rage burning even brighter, her wrath growing heavier and more powerful than ever before.

She realizes that her anger is calm. That her rage is silent. That it’s all part of who she is. 

___________

“Why do you always look so angry?” Lito asks, checking his reflection while Sun sits in the seat beside him, her eyes wandering around the small trailer. 

“It’s just how I am.” Sun replies, calmly, before picking up the photo of Lito and his boyfriend placed on his dresser. “You two look so happy in this picture.”

“Do we? Ah well… You know, when you fight for what you believe in, you feel good. And I fight for us. And that feels very good.”

Sun nods, setting the picture back down, while Lito watches her out of the corner of his eye.

When he calls on her again it’s to eat frozen yogurt together. It takes a lot of effort on Lito’s part, but he does manage to get Sun to laugh. 

(Lito bragged to the other sensates for weeks about it.)

___________

Sun Bak was 22 when she saw herself for who she truly is.

She stood in the ring, the cheers of hundreds of people ringing in her ears. Before her, her opponent, beaten and bloody and motionless. The referee raises her arm, declares her the winner. She keeps her eyes glued to the man on the ground, so defeated and so weak. 

Sun Bak is strong. Incredibly so. Anyone that dares defy her will find themselves sprawled on the canvas just like her opponent. Anything in her way will be ground into dust by her fists, weighed by wrath and oppression and the undying need to prove herself. 

This is who she is. This is what she does. She was even born in a graveyard, you know. Sun Bak, the woman destined to destroy. Sun Bak, guided by fate itself to be wrath made incarnate. 

Maybe part of Sun didn’t want this. Maybe she wanted to be something other than her anger. But she looks at the cheering crowd, at her opponent, at her bloody fists. 

Maybe she is nothing but her own wrath. 

___________

“You ever looked at something so bright you had to look away?” Riley asks, smoking and sitting on the floor of Sun’s cell. 

“No,” says Sun, “why would I?”

“I dunno. Maybe to look at something greater than you. Something far beyond what you are.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sometimes when I look at you I need to look away. You shine bright like the sun sometimes, Sun.” Riley says, laughing, looking up at the cell’s ceiling. 

“That’s not true. I’m good at hitting things. Not at being some thing to be watched. I’m a born destroyer.”

“You know, you aren’t just your wrath.”

Sun looks at Riley, stares at her with as cold a gaze she could muster. Riley looks back, smiling and easy and open. 

“To us, you’re our protector.”

In that moment Sun sees it in Riley’s eyes. She means it. To them, Sun isn’t the destroyer. She isn’t death. She is their protector.

And protect them she will. No matter the cost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sun Bak is the best. Forever.


End file.
